


I think about us when (vminkook)

by alexawrites



Category: vminkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Censored Curse, Drinking, Light Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexawrites/pseuds/alexawrites
Summary: how will jimin get over this? will he be able to accept it? (inspired by keshi's song - drunk)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin





	I think about us when (vminkook)

We're by the ocean, drinking by the campfire. All of us are drunk but I know I can still handle it. 

RM and Jin are dancing round the fire while Hobi's already dead drunk and have his head on Suga's shoulder.

Looking at them makes my heart so full, i'm happy for them but suddenly a teardrop fall by my cheeks. I laugh histerically as I wipe it off.

I don't want them to see me crying so I walked it off.  
I was quite far from our spot already. I took a drink in the bottle that i'm holding and stopped walking as I slowly fall to my knees.

I took out my phone, went to my gallery and viewed your photos. Yes. I haven't deleted your photos, Kookie.

It's been a couple of months since we last talked, I still get startled everytime there's a notification from you and to be honest I still check your account.

I'm laughing and crying at the same time as I completely lie down at the white sand looking at the night sky which was full of stars.

"Why? Why did you let go of him? Why? Why must I be stupid even in this aspect? hahaha" I say as I hit my chest. 

Then the reason why'd I let him go pops in my mind again. 

"It was a stupid reason, so why did I gave in? Seriously Jimin-ah! Wae?" I cry some more.

Here I am again, stupidly checking your account. You look happy and I hate it. I hate it because I know there's someone that can make you happy, and that's not me.

Hate. Hate for myself is all I feel right now. But I need to accept it... that you'll never come back anymore. You already have him. You already have tae. You don't need me. You didn't need me.

"AAAAAAAAA f***" I frustratingly scream at the stars. 

I guess I was out of my mind. I dialled your number, you picked it up.

"Hello? Jimin?" 

"I know I shoudn't be calling you *laughs* I just want to hear your voice"

"What?" He uttered. It's either he was shocked or the signal was weak because we were at the beach.

I heard voices coming, screaming my name. I guess the hyungs noticed I was gone. Jin and RM hyung are here, who knew they were still sober. They took my phone and ended the call.

RM hyung asked "Why are you talking to him? Did you call him?"

I just laughed. They carried me back to our spot.

Hobi and Suga hyung are really asleep, dead drunk to be exact. We sat by the fire again. Jin hyung is putting jacket on me while RM hyung stares at me angrily.

"Aww, RM hyung. Mianhae. Okay?" *laughs* "I just want to know how he is"

Eventually he stopped staring then he talked.

"You know why we went here, right? It's for you to move on. You were the one who asked to go here"

"I know that hyung. It's just I can't stop thinking about it. I'm so tired of crying. I want it to stop. It just won't. Before I was really unsure about how I feel or what I feel but now, I think hyungs you were right. I do love, Kookie."

"But you know you can't have him back, right?" Jin uttered.

"Yes, I know. I know. I just hope he never falls in love again haha."

"You also know he has Tae, right?"

"He has?" I know about it I'm just in denial. "You know we were a great couple hyung, you too can't deny that"

**Author's Note:**

> should i make a continuation of this? or make it a one shot


End file.
